Frozen- A Hans story
by disneynut98
Summary: This is my second story enjoy! five years after the events in Arendale Elsa is home and is the queen. Anna and Kristoff are happy so are Sven and Olaf. Elsa holds a party to celebrate Anna and Kristoff but he has a question to ask. And to Elsa's surprise someone unexpectedly turns up to celebrate to. But who could it be? DISCLAIMER! I do not own disney unfortantly.
1. Chapter 1

You all know the story of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale. Well this is what happened after the happily ever after, but to understand that you will need to know about me and what role I play in this story. My name is Prince Hans and this is my story. Okay where to start? I think we need to start at the very beginning and for that we need to back to when I was 5.

**20 years earlier...**

**Young Hans POV: **

"Mum! Mum! Mummy". I shouted at the top of my lungs. I could hear three of my brother laughter heading into the distance until all I could hear was my mother footsteps running towards the front door of the castle where I was hanging half off the suit of armour next to it. She ran and sat down next to me and scooped me up in her arms and carried me to see the royal doctor. After that I passed out.

**The Queen's point of view:**

"Doctor will he be okay?" I did not take my eyes of my injured son lying in his bed under mountains of covers. The doctor finally looked up from my son and said "He should be fine he has sustained many cuts and bruises." I let out a little gasp "how this of could happened?" I asked. The doctor rubbed his forehead " the Prince has come to see me many times with injures similar to this but not to the extent" I gave him a puzzled look "has he ever told you how he got in such bad shape?" The doctor replied "once or twice when I threatened to go and tell you your majesty" before I could ask the doctor continued " he told me that is was his brothers your majesty but never the same ones it looks like they take it in turns to have a go" I sat at the end of the bed and shook my head I could do nothing but wipe a tear from my eyes. Once I had pulled myself together I asked the doctor one more question before he left to carry on his duties. "Doctor tell me the truth will my son be ok?" The doctor stood up and walked to the door "yes your majesty let him rest for the rest of today and then bed rest for 24 hours then he should be right a rain within a week. I will come replace his bandages tomorrow, if he gets worse call for me immediately" I walked to the door with the doctor and thanked him for his help.

**Young Hans POV:**

I could feel the warm sunlight leave my face as I began to stir from my wonderful sleep. I tried to roll over but I had forgotten what happened to me so as I laid on my side I let out a painful yelp. This had startled someone in the corner. I could not see who it was till they came into what was the last of the sunlight. It was my mother. She ran over to me and held me in a tight embrace. "Oh Hans my baby boy are you okay?" I looked up at her she had tears in her eyes. "Yes Mother" I replied with a lump in my throat. "Who did this to you?" my mother asked me before I answered I laid back down to rest my head against the soft pillows. "It was Andrew, Grant and William. I heard my mother let a small gasp before she got up and reached out for the matches to light the candle on the bedside table and the ones above my bed. "Mum how long have I been asleep?" I asked "about 9 hours give or take" before I could speak she continued "Hans dear please excuse me there is some business I need to attend to I will have someone bring you up some dinner" I nodded to her as she left. As my mother dropped out of view I felt my eyes drop before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

i am so sorry for not updating in a while i have been super busy with my GCSE's

but they are all over now so i will update more soon but i will be out of internet for a while as i am moving house. I will get some more chapters up in the next couple of days.

I will continue tomorrow night as i am out with my boyfriend tomorrow. he is taking my down to the beach.

thanks for reading

Disneynut98 xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**The Queen POV**-  
I passed up and down in front of my throne waiting for my sons to arrive. As I sat down there was a knock at the door. It was Percy my confidant. "Your Majesty princes Andrew, Grant and Robert as you requested". As he bowed as the princes entered. "Thank you Percy that will be all" I replied. And just like that we were alone just me and three of my sons. Andrew was the oldest he has long black hair quite sinking but very strong. Grant was two years younger than Andrew and he was smaller than him but bulker. He has short blond hair and Robert was the youngest out of the trio. He has short ginger hair. He was the same size as Andrew but not as strong he was more the hunter with a bow and arrow. Andrew was the first to speak up. "Mother why did you only send for us three?" "Hopefully we have not done anything to upset you." Grant added on the end. I got out of my seat and walked towards my sons "at mid-day today your younger brother Hans was treated by the royal doctor for multiple cuts, grazes , bruises and many more injures" I told them. As I got closer Andrew and Robert continued to look at me but Grant could not look in my eyes. I knew that was my way to find the truth I continued "You wouldn't know anything about that would you ... Grant?" I saw Grant's eyes flicker between me, Andrew and Robert. Andrew shakes his head slightly and gave him a stare as in a keep your mouth shut stare. I see his lip tremble for a while until I hear him speak up. "It was only a joke we did not mean anything" I hear Andrew and Robert groan at Grant. "He wanted us to do it he asked us to teach him to box, Mother." I hear Andrew pipe up. I knew this was a lie Hans never wanted to box. He always preferred sailing. "Well I don't if he asked for it or not you are older than him so you should have known better!" I tell them. "And for that you are grounded for a month and are not to leave the castle."I hear all of them groan as I continued with their punishment "Andrew, no boxing for two months" Andrew tries to argue back but I cut him off before he gets a chance "Grant, No horse riding for two months as well" Now both Andrew and Grant are trying to argue with me but I ignore them and turn to Robert "Now Robert and for you two months without hunting for you". All three of the boys are now arguing but I still ignore them but I let them have a bit of a rant. "But Mother you can't do this to me I have a big match coming up a week the day after tomorrow" shouts Andrew. Grant just stands there huffing and puffing. "What you can't do that I was meant to go camping with my friends this weekend Mother we have been planning this trip for months" Argues Robert. Not that I'm listening. I think it is time I say something "All of you are quite or I will double you punishment!" I shout whilst keeping my composure. This shuts them up. I call for Percy as he enters I dismiss the boys and say "Percy can you take these princes to their rooms and make sure their windows are locked and I will get someone to send them dinner later" I did not need to bother getting them to lock the doors I knew they would not risk them leaving through the doors as I would double the punishments. Percy nods and escorts the boys to their rooms. Once I hear the footsteps fade I leave the throne room through the back and went to my study: I still had a lot of work to do before dinner.


End file.
